<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>at every occasion (one billion day funeral) by crockettmarcel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332029">at every occasion (one billion day funeral)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crockettmarcel/pseuds/crockettmarcel'>crockettmarcel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Med</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Wakes &amp; Funerals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crockettmarcel/pseuds/crockettmarcel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah struggles through Crockett's funeral</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sarah Reese/Crockett Marcel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>at every occasion (one billion day funeral)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i will Never apologise for writing sarah x crockett (and yes there's probably more to come)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sarah wasn’t sure how long the funeral had lasted. There was a start time on the order of service, and she’d checked her phone, but her brain was so foggy that she couldn’t work out how long it had been. Her guess was a few hours, but it was probably less. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All she knew was that it had felt like forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Days seemed to have passed since she’d zipped herself into the only black dress she owned, since she’d been driven through the rainy streets of Chicago to a church she’d never set foot in before today, but it had only been that morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So much had happened though that it could well have been a week. She’d heard speech after speech from people in Crockett’s life, all of them talking about how great he was and how he was taken too soon, and somehow hearing that other people were mourning him made it worse. The eulogy his older sister had given was beautiful, but it was followed by Will talking about how he was a wonderful friend and colleague, which angered Sarah in ways she couldn’t describe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know Crockett, not really, not the way Sarah and his family did. He wasn’t mourning the loss of a brother or son, or the one person who had always felt like home. He wasn’t a five-year-old trying to understand that Daddy wasn’t coming home again, and Sarah’s heart broke all over again thinking about how Will would move on, but Lolly would carry this with her forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the service came the burial, where Sarah was forced to accept that this was her reality now. The man she loved was in a wooden box six feet underground, and no amount of wishing or crying or pleading with God was going to bring him back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crockett was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything from then on was a blur. Aria and Dee had come home with her so they could help set up the food for the wake, and at some point she’d changed outfits, presumably because she’d got drenched standing outside in the rain at the cemetery, but everything else was starting to blend into one awful, painful memory. There were lots of people in her house, eating and telling her how sorry they were for her loss, but none of them were Crockett, so she struggled to care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d have made the situation better. He had the best jokes, and always knew how to cheer people up, no matter the occasion. This thought struck Sarah more than once throughout the afternoon, and she was even sure she could hear his laughter ringing around the kitchen, the way it did on early weekend mornings when he’d make beignets with Lolly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there was no one there of course, and Sarah suddenly realised it was just her in the kitchen, surrounded by trays of finger food and feeling more alone than she ever had before. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>